When the past comes back
by lilmurph411
Summary: They are crossing the line of trust, and friendship, but once they entered his memory there is no turning back. trust me summery sucks but the story is good, T just to be safe
1. Around the campfire

The campers sat on their tree trunks glancing at the fire. The fire twists and dances through the air, embers drifting to the sky.  
"Ok Geoff tell use the worst thing that happened in your life." said Courtney  
"Ok…it was probably when we had a huge hail storm at my house and my favorite pet dog Rocky got hit I the head with this huge hail stone while taking a leak."  
The campers stared at each other not know to laugh or have pity for Geoff.  
"Ok Geoff now ask someone a question." Said Bridgette  
"Hmm…Duncan what was the worse thing that happened during your childhood?"  
Duncan looked up and sighed, "I rather not talk about it."  
DJ and Geoff complained "Aw come on Duncan tell us."  
"No it's a bad memory I want to keep out of my mind."  
"Why did you kill someone?" mocked LaShawna.  
There was a silent pause. Duncan got up from his tree trunk. He began to walk away. All the camper stared at him. He stopped and turned around. Smiling a cynical smile.  
"Yeah something like that." He continued to walk away, leaving the camp to wonder what was so bad that he wouldn't tell us. There was something lying on Duncan's tree stump. Courtney walked over and picked it up. It was a picture! All the campers gathered around Courtney and looked at the picture. In the picture there where 6 people smiling. There was a huge buffed man in the back. He had black hair just like Duncan. He had green hazel eyes. He wore a blue uniform with a shiver badge in the front.  
"He must be a police officer." Said DJ.  
They continued to look at the picture. Next to the buff man was a beautiful women. She had long shiny brown hair. She had bright blue sapphire eyes. She also wore the same uniform like the buff man next to her.  
"Another cop." Said Bridgette.  
They looked at the three teenaged boys. Two of them looked like twins. Both of the older boys had the same back hair as their father but one of the boys had spiked up hair and the other boy had a long ponytail. They where laughing at the boy in the middle of them. The boy in the middle had a black shirt on with a skull on it. He had two pricings on his right ear and one of his left ear. He had a small nose pricing. He had a small green Mohawk. He looked angry and mad at the two boy next to him.  
"That's DUNCAN!" Shouted Owen.  
"So this is Duncan's family?" Asked Lindsey  
Courtney looked close at the picture "if this is Duncan's family then who is this?"  
They stared at the picture again and saw a small girl with brown hair up in a ponytail. She had a small wooden skull beret in her hair. Her eyes weren't blue or green they where golden yellow. That could warm your heart in an instant upon looking at her. Courtney's heart melt at the sight of her. "She is beautiful." She whispered to herself trying to hide her jealousy. "Ok now I'm fully curious to what happened." Said Courtney.  
"Yea so am I but how are we going to get Duncan to tell us what happened?" Questioned Gwen.  
"I know a person that could help." A wicked smile was painted on Courtney's face.  
"You don't mean." Bridgette yelped  
"Yup no other than HIM"  
(Too be continued) …


	2. A walk down memory lane

Duncan laid on his bed looking at the details of the ceiling. He stared hard at the ceiling for a couple of more minutes. He let out a great big sigh. "How could I talk about that time?" He rolled over in his bed trying to find a good place to lay his head and dream. He kept on rolling until he fell out of the bed. "Ow" he groaned. He got back up into his bed. His eyes began to droop down. Slowly closing his eye lids. He yawned "After all its better to forget the past than live in it." He finally shut his eyes and began to snore.

"Ok so are we really going to go to HIM?" Asked Bridgette  
"Do you want to know Duncan's secret or not?" Demanded Courtney  
They all sneaked towards a great big tent. In the tent was a plasma screen T.V with a huge buffet in the corner. There was a pool table and a lazy boy recliner char. In the chair was a snoring Chris. Courtney, Bridgette, and DJ crept into the tent while the other campers waited outside. Courtney stood right next to the sleeping Chris. She whispered quietly "Chris…we need your help…Chris?" She looked over towards Bridgette. Bridgette Shrugged. Courtney began to poke Chris on the forehead at a inside voice level "Chris wake up!" Chris didn't budge. DJ sighed. Courtney slapped her head. Heather came storming into the tent. "CHRIS! WAKE UP!" Chris shot up like a rocket.  
"What?" He asked still sleepy.  
"We need your help for something." Said Courtney.  
"And what exactly does little me get in returned?"  
The campers looked at each other.  
"Umm…you can have Harold!" Said Geoff pushing innocent Harold in front of Chris.  
"I'll pass on that…"  
"Chris if you don't help us we will kick you little white butt around this island until-" Started LaShawna  
"Ok I get it I'll help geez."  
The whole entire group gave high five to each other.  
"What isn't there someone missing from you guys?" Questioned Chris  
"Umm yea that's what we need help with, We where asking each other what was the worst moment in our childhood and Duncan refused to tell us his so we want t dig into his past without him tell us." Blabbered out Courtney. Chris began to laugh.  
"You all think I have a machine that could look into someone's past just by asking it too!"  
"Well do you have a machine like that?" Asked Bridgette.  
"Yes…yes I do."  
"Well lets go then!" Shouted Courtney. They all began to follow Chris. Chris lead them to an old shack. "Ok who's going to carry this bad boy?" Asked Chris. Everyone stared at Owen. "What?" Asked Owen.  
"Owen just go in the shack and carry the machine to the Bass cabin." Demanded Courtney. Owen came back out a few minutes latter with this huge metal thing with a glowing rubber duck on the top. The campers looked at Chris. Chris lifted his hands up in surrender "Hey that's chefs decoration not mine!"  
Owen carried the heavy machine towards the bass cabin. The other campers trailing after him. "So what did you think it is?" Asked DJ  
"Well I think its going to be Duncan breaking the law and going to the big house." Answer Geoff  
"Nah your wrong dude I think its going to be that Duncan cries about his runed over puppy." Said DJ.  
"DJ that's something you would do, no I think its going to be about something about his family." Guessed Courtney.  
"Pssh yea right, that is so not like Duncan." Objected Geoff.  
"Shh guys where here" whispered Bridgette.  
The campers walked into the cabin as Owen struggled to get up the steps. As Owen entered the room he let the machine drop to the ground. A loud CLUNK was heard at the cabin. Everyone turned towards Duncan. Duncan didn't move at all. They all stared daggers at Owen.  
"Hehehe sorry."  
The put wires on Duncan like it says on the instruction manual.  
"So what now?" whispered DJ.  
"Chris what now?" Whispered Courtney. Chris pushed some buttons and typed in some words. The rubber duck began to rise up and its eyes began to glow white. Out of the eyes became a screen. It was showing a clip. "Boys and girls sit back and relax, where about to walk down memory lane." Cooed Chris. Everyone sat on the cabin floor or the other available beds. "Hey does anyone have the popcorn?" Asked Owen.  
"SHH its starting" scold Courtney. The screen began to role 3, 2, 1.  
(To be continued…)


	3. The Hunt is on

A/N-Ok so before we start with the story I have no idea what there ages are! So I'm rounding there ages around 17-16 ok im not exactly sure…. Ok onwards to the story! The date is 1890…just joking there is no date XD! Ok now seriously onward with the story!)

2 years ago….

It was a sunny Saturday morning. I boy with black hair with a green Mohawk rested his head against a pillow. A young girl with neatly brushed and French braided hair walked into the room. She pulled back the curtains to the room allowing the bright suns rays to enter the room. The boy groaned for he didn't want to get up just yet. He squeezed his eyes shut. The girl wondered over to the boy's bed trying not to step on 5 day old pizza lying on the floor. She began to bounce on the bed. "DUNCAN WAKE UP!" She shouted.  
"Go away Katrina…"  
"No mom and dad are at work and the David and Chris went out to there college classes and im stuck with you for today so wake up!" Duncan said something but is was muffled into the pillow. Duncan stared at Katrina. Her eyes glowed in the sunny light. Like golden honey. He sighed. "If you get out of my room I'll be down in five minutes." Katrina rushed out of the room with excitement! Duncan stumbled over to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of kakis knee shorts. And his T-shirt that had his skull logo on it. He went over to the mirror and started to put in his ears and nose pricings. He walked down towards the kitchen. The walls wear painted bright yellow. There where wild flowers set in a vase and sat in the middle of the kitchen table. He went to the cabinet and opened a box of Captain Crunch cereal. He poured milk into the box and began to chug it down. Katrina walked as Duncan ate his breakfast. Katrina yelled "Hey I was going to eat some of that!"  
Duncan smiled. "Oh im sorry, I'm being selfish you want some…" Katrina threw her arm up in the air. "You have no manners Duncan!"  
"Yea? And you are a pretty uptight 9 year old."  
Katrina went to get a bowel and pour Trix cereal inside the bowel. She got a spoon out and began to eat the cereal.  
"What no milk?" Questioned Duncan.  
"Yup I hate milk." Answered Katrina. Duncan rolled his eyes. "So what are we doing today?" he asked. Katrina smiled. "Let's go to the park like the old days!" Duncan laughed. "You mean when we went as 3 and 8 year olds, No im not going to the park."  
"Oh come on Duncan I haven't seen you for 6 months…I think this is how we should celebrate how you got out of the big house finally!" Duncan stared into Katrina's eye. He sighed. Damn her with her golden eyes… "Fine will go to the park…" Katrina screamed with delight. She rushed to finish her bowel of cereal. Duncan put on his shoes. Katrina rushed down the stairs and out the door. "Come on Duncan hurry up!" Duncan grabbed the house keys and locked the door behind him. He ran to catch up with Katrina. They walked in silence for a little while. "Katrina smiled at Duncan. Duncan knew that smile. It was the smile that said "Hey Duncan can I ask you to do something for me." Duncan sighed. "What do you want now? I'm already taking you to the park what else do you want me to do?" Katrina blushed. "Well I just remembered that when we where younger you always sung my favorite song in the whole wide world whenever I was scared."  
"So?"  
"I want to hear you sing it!"  
"Not a chance I'm not singing anything for you." Katrina looked down at the sidewalk. They kept walking in silence until they reached the park. Katrina rushed over towards the monkey bars. Duncan sat quietly on the bench pulling out a pocket knife. He began to crave his skull into the wood. It was late in the afternoon. Katrina rushed over to Duncan out of breath. "Duncan can we go home and eat lunch?"  
"It depends do you want milk with it?" Katrina laughed. Has they began to walk Katrina hugged Duncan. "Duncan I'm really glad your home I missed you so much!" Duncan was quiet, shocked, to what words his just heard. "I missed you too." He whispered.

"Ok now you ask a question…." Said Katrina.  
"Hmm…ok I got one, would I look good with an eyebrow pricing?"  
Katrina thought for a second. "Yup, you would be as handsome as Brad Pitt!"  
"Oh I got a question!"  
"What is it?"  
"Do you think I'm strong?" Duncan thought about this.  
"Let's see your 4'10 weigh only 90 pounds, you have no arm muscle and cries to mom if you trip and skin your knee. Nope you're not strong at all."  
Katrina pushed Duncan. Duncan laughed.  
Duncan grabbed Katrina's arm and pulled her into an alley. "Duncan where are we going?"  
"Short-cut" replied Duncan.  
They walked between smelly old garbage cans and left over spilt food. "Yuck" said Katrina has she sticked out her tongue in disgust. Duncan smirked at her reaction. "Hey Delinquent!" Came a shout behind them. Duncan and Katrina turned around. Behind them is the town Drunk and leader of the black cobras. (See author comment) "What do you want Sean?"  
Sean is a 17 year old drop out of school. He wore a shirt that always said something that was perverted. He was tall. He had dusty long blonde hair. He's one of the richest teens in the whole neighbor hood, but he spends his money buying drugs and drinks. He was swaying back and forth trying to walk. He stood in front of Duncan; Sean had to bend down to stare straight into Duncan's eyes. "Hey your folks…did something nasty to my friends yesterday."  
"What they finally put them on house arrest?" Duncan smirked. Katrina hid behind Duncan, she was scared of Sean, even though you could win a fist fight against him, he always carried a weapon with him. "No…your folks put them in jail you idiot and it cost me a lot of money to get them out…so I think someone should pay me back, so why not you delinquent!" Duncan shrugged. "Sorry Sean got no money." Sean motion his henchmen to come closer to Duncan. There where two of them. One had a military buzz cut; he had muscles the size of Jupiter, the other one wore a gray sweatshirt, His hood pulled over his eyes. He was tall and lanky, didn't look much like a fighter and boy were they wrong. As they came closer. Duncan whispered to Katrina, "Hey on my word we dash out of here, go it?" Katrina slowly moved here head up and down. Sean finally thought of something to say back to Duncan, "I wont take no for an answer, so you better cough up the money! Or else."  
"Or else what?" Darted Duncan. Sean began to snicker. He had the devils smile whipped on his face. He snapped his finger. His two unknown henchmen began to close in on Duncan. Duncan felt sweat run don his neck. He shouted "RUN!" He turned around and grabbed Katrina's hand. The henchmen stood there waiting for orders…Sean stopped laughing and pulled out something from his jacket. He cracked a little smirk. "And now the hunt is on…."


	4. Lets Go!

Duncan stilled hold onto Katrina's hand not wanting her to fall behind him. Duncan turned left only to see his path being blocked by a familiar person, "hey it's Arnold Schwarzenegger, Yea buddy we need to get out of here so if you can move for us that would be great…" Duncan stood up in front of the big tall buffed teen, he stood there like a statue. Duncan Shrugged towards Katrina. Katrina rushed over to Duncan's side. Duncan pushed her ahead by a yard. They both kept walking. The teen behind them began to follow them. Duncan walked stiffly towards Katrina. "Hey listen you see those fire ladder stairs up ahead on my signal begin claming them up."  
Katrina leaned back some. "what's the signal?"  
Duncan thought for a second. "When I pull out my cell phone and stop walking."  
"what about that guy behind us?"  
Duncan smirked. "you gotta love Mom's rules." They where only feet away from the fire ladder stairs. Duncan reached inside his pocket and pulled out his black cell phone. He looked at it for a seconded and opened it up, put it up against his ear. Stopped walking. He glared towards Katrina. Katrina was dashing towards the stairs she whirled around and shouted out "Duncan Behind You!"  
Duncan slowly turned around to see the bulky teen behind him had a pair of bass knuckles, literally he had brass on his knuckles. He tossed a punch towards Duncan. Duncan received the punch with full force. Duncan fell to the ground. Spiting out saliva. Duncan looked up. The Bulky teen went across to pick up a garbage can. Katrina was coming down the stairs towards Duncan. Duncan's eye's darted from Katrina and the other Teen. He got up but hit with pain initially. He staggered towards Katrina. The Teen picked up the trash can and heaved it towards Katrina. Katrina's face went blanked. Her eyes got smaller as she froze in fear of the METAL trash can was flying towards her. There heart beats loud enough that they echoed in the alley. Duncan tackled Katrina towards the ground. There body went sprawling into the brick wall. The trash can missed them by 2 feet. Duncan glared towards Katrina "Go back up towards the Stairs NOW!" Katrina was frighten. She tried to speak but nothing came out. She gulped and nodded. She got up from under Duncan and rushed towards the stairs. Duncan waited to make sure Katrina was at the stairs and run up them. "Ok now that she is gone lets-" Duncan stared at the Teen. The teen lifted a Dumpster up and was aimed towards Duncan. "Oh come on what are you the human hulk!" Duncan ran toward the stairs. The dumpster came flying towards Duncan. Duncan turned around, it was coming 15 feet away, 10, 7, 2…Duncan tripped over his shoe and fell to the ground. He covered his head. It was quiet for a little while. Duncan looked up to see a dumpster 20 feet away from him. Trash exploded from the dumpster. Duncan jaw was wide open. "Your kidding me? It flew over me?!?!" Duncan reached into his pocket and grabbed something out. Duncan scanned the area. There was no more heavy objects to throw around. "Looks like its going to be a fist fight." Shouted Duncan. The teen just stood there liked a statue again. Duncan walked towards him.  
The closer he got the greater the gripped held onto the object into his hands. Duncan stood in front of the teen. Duncan couldn't see the teen's eyes. Duncan looked up and down at the teen. He was very tall. The teen rose his arm ready to strike when Duncan did the unthinkable. Duncan took his leg and kicked the other teen in between his legs as hard as he could. The teen made a yelp and collapsed to his knees. Duncan grabbed the  
object out of his hands hand and pushed a down on the sprayer. The spray sprinted out pepper spray. The teen's eyes began to swell and sting with pain. He was on the ground clutching his face. Duncan walked over towards the stairs when he stumbled around a lead pipe. Duncan picked up the lead pipe and walked slowly towards the Teen. The teen was sprawling on the floor. Duncan raised up the lead pipe and banged it hard on the Teen's head. He heard a CLUNK. The teen stopped moving. Duncan lifted up the lead pipe. It broke in haft. Duncan stared at the teen. "What are you?" Duncan shrugged and walked towards the stairs. He climbed up and up, and up. Duncan noticed it took him all the way up to the roof. Duncan panted as he stepped onto the rooftop. He stood up and smiled. "Katrina I made it!" Duncan looked around Katrina wasn't up here. He looked feverishly around. There was no Katrina here or there. The door that lead towards the inside stairs opened. Out came the long lanky hooded dude. He had something in his hands. It was a tape recorder. He tossed it towards Duncan. The hooded dude began to leave. "hey…hey…HEY where is my sister?!" Duncan yelled out. The hooded dude pointed towards the tape recorder. Duncan stared at the tape. Duncan took in a deep breath and pressed play.

Hello Duncan, this is your best friend Sean here.  
Now Duncan I understand that you love your sister dearly.  
Now I don't want any blood to come out of this but it will be necessary if you don't listen to me. Now you see those stairs, If you ever get past my henchman D. over here then you can try and find me. I'm in the room with your darling sister is. If you don't believe me then hear this….  
DUNCAN!??!?! I cant see where are you I'm scared HELP! OW STOP IT! STOP IT-"

Duncan crunched the tape recorder in his hands. His eyes where small and angry. He glared towards the henchman named D. "Give back my sister."  
D. looked at the ground and shook his head. Duncan stared at the ground. "So I have to get by you and then I can see my sister?" D. Shaked his head yes. Duncan grinded his teeth together. "then LETS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

(TBC….)


	5. Intermition :D

Duncan glared at "D". He looked at his opptions.

Option 1: Run away and probably get katrina killed. Duncan shook his head voliently that was not an option!

Option 2: He can fight this dude named "D"

Option 3: He could distract "D" and make his escape down the stairs

Duncan tried to think of one more option but couldn't think. He quickly remebered he was in a fight. He scan to see where "D" has gone. "D" stood in the same spot he was in when Duncan got the tape record from him. Duncan gulped.

"Why haven't you attacked me yet?"  
"D" didn't respon. He took out what looked like a stick out of his sweatshirt pocket.  
Duncan snorted "What are you going to do whack me upside the head with a stick? Duncan kept on smirking just as he reached inside his pocket to get his pocket knife out.  
"I'd like to apologize in advance if you die it's not my fault." Smirked Duncan.  
Duncan charged at "D". He raised his knife and swinged it down. "D" side steped doged the attack. "D" grabed Duncan's wrist and twisted it so he dropped the knife on the ground. Duncan yelped at the little bit of pain. "D" relsed Duncan's wrist. Duncan staggered back a few feet. This time it was "D's" trun to smile. He pressed a button on the center of the "stick". His "stick" truned into a long metal pole. (author:lol anotehr metal object XD) He swung the stick down on Duncan's head. Duncan's face made hard contact on the concerte roof. Duncan was frozen on the ground. He slowly began to get up. "D" slammed the Pole into Duncan's shoulder. He put pressure on it. Duncan groaned at the pain. He could taste the flavor of blood in his mouth he could only see his blood, he wanted to give up, he didn't want to fight anymore. An image of Katrina flashed in front of him. His ears remebered the Screaming from the tape recorder. Duncan begin to rise up. "D" tried to push him back down. Duncan grabed the pole. Dunca's head shot up. There was angry, hate, revenge in his eyes. "D" frowned. Duncan could feel his hate brunning thru is body. He launched himself at "D". "D" collasped to the ground. Ducan sat on top of "D" and began to punch him senisless. Duncan used all of his srength in every punch he thru at "D". "D" never moaned or screamed. He never opened his lips. Duncan knuckles began to gather blood. Duncan panted. He stood up and looked at the bloodly mess that was left of the boy named "D". Duncan walked over to his pocket knife and picked it up. He made his way towards the staircase when he noticed somthing. There was a beeping coming from "D". On "D's" torso layed another Tape recorder. Duncan picked up the tape recorder it was wet it was wet it didn't feel like water, Duncan looked back at "D". His cloths where covered in the substance as well. There was a long trail beging at "D" all the way towards the stairs. Duncan's eye's widen. He began to run for the stairs. "D" pulled out a match. Duncan didn't dare to look back. He touched the door and closed it at the same time. He was safew for now. "D" would surely have been dead now. For he was buring, but soon that fire would find the trail of gasoline and begen to devour this building. duncan caught his breath as he stooded on the stairs. He pressed play on the tape recorder. Slowly the next dircetions began to play.

Intermission :D * * :D Intermission

"Duncan it makes me sad to have to tell you this but...I'm afraid if you cant find me intime you, and your sister die a nice firey death! Not to only mention that You are now wanted with Murder. So i'll give you one mroe chance. Come to room 61K on the thrid floor. And your sister can be set free if you agree to this, you become apart of my gang... easy enough right? If you don't agree I'm sorry but you and your sister go down with this building. So what do you say? Oh yea and you only have 5 mintues before that fire begens to spread :D!"

Duncan dropped the tape recorder and flew down the hallway. He counted the rows of rooms. 65K 64L 63K 62L...61K Duncan stood in front of the door. His hand are shaking he reached for the door Knob and swunged the door open slowly. He blinked to see that he was staring down at the barrel of a gun. Duncan didn't move.

"Welcome....Duncan"


	6. The Finale Blow

Duncan's muscles tensed. He didn't want to move. Knowign that it could be his very last moment he coudl ever live. Sean laughed and pulled the gun away, tuckign it in his front pocket of his shorts. Sean walked to the center of the room. Duncan scaned the room. It was trashed, there was some floor boards sticking out, the wallpaper was peeling, and the windows where broken, as the rest of it was. Duncan swallowed. "Where's my sister?" Sean smirked. "Oh yeah your sister, she's in that closet I'll go get her." Sean walked over to the Closet and almost pulled the door off it's henges. He tosed out Katrina. She was Gagged, her hands and feet where tied, She had dried blood alover her face, brusies where all aover her body. Duncan tried not to cry. He truned her head away from her pleading eyes. Sean smiled. "So duncan you gonna join or what?"  
Duncan knew if he agreed to join Seans gang is just Signing your soul to the devil.  
Sean had his Hand out for a deal shake. Duncan took one more look at Katrina, Her legs where untied. Duncan tried not to laugh, Sean is hopless with Knots, he couldn't tie his shoes for Hevans Sake. Duncan truned his mind back towards Sean. He was waiting for an answer. Duncan smirked. "What if i dont agree to join?" Sean took a moment to think. "I guess i would shoot you and you all die!"

Duncan tried not to laugh, to have to think about what you would do to your enimies? How stuiped can you get? Duncan put his hand into his pocket and felt around for somthing. He;s other hand was inches away from signign his life away. Duncan takes his pocket knife out and slashed Sean's open hand. Sean Yelled. "OW WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Sean glared at Duncan. He picked up Duncan from his shirt. "I'm going to kill you, scumbag!" Sean punched Duncan straight in the Jaw. Duncan crashed into the wall. He goarned fro mthe impact. Sean walked over there. Katrina tried to get her hands undone, but she couldn't reach the knot! She eyed Duncans pocket knife, she craweled to reach it, and began to saw her hands free. Duncan was a bloody mess. Sean kicked him back over by the closet. "I'm going to shove this gun in your mouth and make your brains go across the floor." Duncan couldn't move his legs where numb and arms wouldn't obey his comand to get up. Duncan looked up to see Katrina freed herself just in time to see the death of her brother. Sean had the Gun locked and cocked at Duncan. Duncan yelled "Don't look Katrina!" There where gun shots and then darkness....

........................................Lets begin the story again XD............................................

You could here only one sound and that was a Scream. Duncan had his eye's closed. Not darign to open them to find him in another world. Duncan eyes opened. His eye's rested on Katrina. "Katrina...." Duncan made a movement to move towards her, but pain overwhelmed him. Katrina was covered in her own blood. Four bullets lodged into her arms and legs. She truned her head over to Duncan. She smiled. "Don't look Duncan." Katrina closed her eyes. Duncan's heart stoped. He rushed over to Katrina, ingoring the pain. He picked her up hopign for a heart beat, a breath, a faint whisper somthing! Duncan heard nothing. Duncan froze until a small air take in was heard. Duncan sighed with relif. He took Katrina into a Corner and laid her gently down. He looked back over his shoulder to hear Sean screaming cuss words towards the heaven. He hold his wrist tightly, having blood drip out of it. "Damn you little Brat, I'm gonna kill you then kill you again! You'll pay for this you B-" Duncan punched Sean across the room. Sean put his hand up to his check. He growled. "Don't you dare touch my sister." Duncan snapped. Sean laughed. "What you gonna do you little A-" Duncan Kicked him at the neck. Sean went stumping towards the closet has where Duncan was. Duncan smirked. Pickign up Seans gun. "Isn't this ironic? You just laying there in pain like i was, mouthign off how i was gonna die, well listin you Greedy little Bastard you, your gonna Die and i swear on it!" Duncan Cocked the gun back. He placed it right into Seans Forehead. Sean was shakign with fear. "Please i beg you dont shoto me, Please!" Duncan Smiled.  
"Oh no you will get no smpathy from me, not...one...little...onuce!" Gun Shots Echoed thru the Apartment. Sean was dead, His face in red crimson blood. Duncan's hands had too much blood on them. He looked at his watch. Only thrity seconds until this place blows up in flames. He grabbed Katrina and kicked open the door. Blazing Flames poured into the room. Duncan looked for another way out. Only one. Out the window. Duncan got on the ledge of the window, and hoped that he would live! He shut his eyes together has hard as he could and jumped out. The Apartment exploded and pushed Duncan and Katrina 50 feet away from teh building. They landed against a flower shop that was across the street it was abandon. Duncan huffed and puffed. "I need to sleep..." Duncan and Katrian slept in a numb endless dream.

Duncan's eye's fluttered open... He saw bright lights, everything was moving fast. His vison was blury. He was beign wheeled into a room. There where people dressed in scrubs and orperation mask. He coukd barely open his eyes. Next to him laid another person lifeless, her heart beat almost gone. Duncan couldn't move. He wanted to hold that person in his arms right now. He could no longer keep his eye lids open. He drifed into a endless slumber.

"Katrina........"


	7. Then the Unexpected happen

"Katrina?" Duncan whispered. Duncan opened his eyes. He saw so many people over him. He tilted his head over to the left to see Katrina. She smiled weekly towards Duncan. She mouthed to Duncan "I'm fine..." Duncan nodded his head. He looked at where he was. It was bright, so many lights, and beeping noises, His body was numb. He couldn't feel what there doing to him. He tried to move his hand but it didn't move or wiggle, Duncan looked down excepting to see his hand but all he say was blood, it was red, he couldn't even see his palm. He heard shouting. He glances toward his left.  
"Hurry we have to get her into another room!"  
"We're losing her!"  
"Wheel her fast to the other ER!"  
Duncan was worried. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, Katrina needs him more than ever. Duncan forced himself up. He tried hard to get up, but couldn't. They began to wheel Katrina out of the room. Duncan's eye's shrinked in horror. He forcefully got up. He ran to the door, but doctors tried to hold him down, he pushed, punched and kicked anyone in his way. He ran out the door. He followed Katrina's doctors. He was only a few feet away. He tried to grab the wheeling bed. He was slowing down fast, and his sight was getting blurry again. He tried his hardest to catch up. It was moving to fast. Duncan inhales a gulp of air. He shouted with tears slowly coming down his eyes. "KATRINAAAAAAA!"  
Katrina heard the yell. Katrina bit her lip from crying. "I LOVE YOU DUNCAN!" Katrina's bed disappeared from Duncan's sight. Duncan laid on the ground. Numb again. Surrounded by a pool of blood. "How long can a person bleed?" Duncan sighed and drifted off.

Duncan's Progress Report. And Katrina's

Day 1: Still asleep waiting for second operation

Day 2: Still asleep resting

Day 3: Still asleep maybe in Coma.... woke up.

Day 4: Still asleep decided it is a coma. Waiting 4 days before third operation

Five days gone past since Duncan has been awake. Get well cards, flowers and balloons piled up into Katrina's room and Duncan's. Katrina would ask a nurse to wheel her into his room. She would sit by his side smiling at him and thanking him. One day the rest of her family came in and joined her in watching Duncan and thanking him. Katrina sighed as if he was never going to wake up. Just as they got up. A groan escaped Duncan's mouth. His eye's fluttered open. He squints to see he was in a hospital bed. He looked over to where his family was leaving. He looked confused. His family turned their heads towards Duncan. Chris and David smiled and ran to Duncan and gave him a noggie and a punch in the arm for worrying mom and dad. His mother began to burst into tears. His father looked proud of his son. Katrina wheeled herself to Duncan's side.  
"What took you so long?" Chris Nudged Duncan in the arm. Duncan rose an eyebrow.  
"Whatcha talking about I've only been asleep for 6 hours…." Chris and David laugh.  
"Try 5 days dude." Smirked David. Duncan's mouth dropped.  
"5 days! Is that even possible?" David and Chris slapped Duncan on the back.  
"You haven't changed the least Duncan."  
The room erupted in laughter. Duncan's parents had to leave early for there jobs.  
Chris Nudged David to go ask out that HOT nurse out on a date.  
"Come on David where's that charm you've been bragging about?" David pouted a little and went up to the nurse. Chris turned his head towards Duncan. "Ok I bet 5 bucks he gets rejected."  
Duncan smirked "I raise you to ten bucks he gets the date!"  
"Your On!' Chris shouted. They peered out the door to see David talking to the Nurse. They where laughing and talking. An Hour went by and David finally entered the room with a huge grin on his face. Chris jumped to his feet (since he was the only one that could.) "So did you flash the charm on the nurse?"  
"Oh yeah you mean Claire? Yup I got her number and where going out these Saturday to see the movie and dinner." Chris dropped his Jaw.  
Duncan and Katrina laughed. Duncan held out his hand to except the money.  
Chris unwillingly pulled the money out of his pockets. Duncan chuckled. Katrina giggled. "Claire is a nice nurse and while she wheeled me into the room she said that her ideal boyfriend would have a ponytail and would be nice and charming…" Chris glared at David for having long hair. The room erupted with laughter. They laughter died down. Duncan tried to sit up but noticed that it hurt to sit. Duncan flinched at the pain. "Hey Duncan they said that you shouldn't try to exert yourself." Intoned David. Duncan smirked. Chris shook his head. "Duncan just follow this rule just once in your life follow a rule so you and Katrina can come home after Katrina's surg-" David elbowed Chris in the rib cage. "Don't say that out loud in front of Duncan you'll worry him" loudly whispered David. "Say what?" asked Duncan. David and Chris looked around the room to see if they could changed the subject but found out that they where 25 minutes late for there college classes. "Crap! David you got the car keys?"  
"Yea what about…"  
"Got it move, move, move!"  
Duncan and Katrina watched the circus brothers leave the room. The room was quiet after Chris and David left. Duncan looked over towards Katrina. "What's going to happen to you? They said something about a surgery."  
Katrina looked down at the floor. "We didn't want to worry you, so we thought it would be best if we didn't tell you…"  
Duncan sighed. "When is it?"  
"Tomorrow…first then in the morning."

Duncan nodded. That nurse that Chris and Duncan betted on came in and Took Katrina to her room. "Visiting hours are over." Time went by slowly in Duncan's world. Duncan saw his body. He just noticed he had no shirt on. His torso was covered in bandages. His right arm had a case on it and his left was bandage together. He had gauze around his head. A few band-aids on his cheeks. He didn't bother to look at his legs he already new the out come of them. His eye's drooped closed.

Duncan was wondering down the halls of the hospital. He sat on a bench outside a room. The halls were dark. He got up and opened the door. Inside was loud noises and bright lights. He saw Katrina crying out loud. "Stop it, this hurts!" "Duncan!" Doctors where poking at her with their tools. Duncan rushed Towards Katrina. He got close enough to see her body was torn apart. Her Heartbeat was gone. All there where was an eerie stinging noise of a dead person. Suddenly Katrina's body morphed into Sean. Sean laughed. He pulled a Gun towards Duncan's Chest and mouthed. Bang. Duncan sat up fast. He panted. He felt sweat down his neck and back. He looked around. He was still in his Hospital bed. He looked at the time. 4am in the morning. He sighed. "Just a dream…" Duncan rosed up out of his bed and limped toward the door. Duncan's left foot was in a case (go figure!). Duncan looked down the halls. They where dimmed down not all the way dark. Duncan garbed a nearby wheelchair and looked down the hall. Duncan's mother told Duncan where Katrina's room was. Duncan followed the numbers. 19…18…17! Duncan pushed open the door. Katrina was in there sleeping. (You could automatically notice it is Katrina for her snoring). Duncan shut the door and has he did he heard the most dreadful noise. Katrina's Heart was going straight. The heart beat no longer went Bop beep Bop…no instead it went Beep beep bop beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Duncan rushed over to Katrina Ditching the Wheelchair. "Katrina wake up!" Duncan shooked Katrina. "Katrina? Katrina?!? KATRINA!"

The campers were all teary eyed. "Is Katrina?" began Gwen. Suddenly the screen went black. The campers looked towards Chris. Chris was shocked. He frowned. "Sorry dudes where busted."  
The campers looked toward Duncan. Duncan was staring right back at them eyes open and everything. He was pissed, sad, but mostly pissed. He jumped down from his bunk. He grabbed his shirt and put it on. He began to walk out. "Duncan…" Courtney began. Duncan glared at them. His eyes where cold only one emotion and it was hate. "If you need to know what else I have done in my past just hook up wires on me when I'm at the dock!" He left with the cabin door off its henge's. The campers felt sick. They could barely lift up there heads. "I feel awful." Sniffed Geoff. DJ agreed. Chris was also showing pity. It began to sprinkle outside. The campers looked out the cabins window and saw Duncan sitting on the dock. Courtney sighed. "I'm going to go comfort Duncan." Bridgette agreed. The campers left Courtney to do what she had to do and left to go back to there own cabins. Courtney reached the dock. "Duncan I just wanted to say…Wait…What are you doing? Duncan STOP!"

(What happened to Katrina and Courtney as well? OMG D: SAD and yet it will get better I promise! TBC….


	8. Happy Ending?

Drops of blood slowly crawled down Duncan's arm.  
"Gosh damn it!" Duncan groaned. Courtney rushed over to aid Duncan.  
"Why the hell would you just slit your wrist?!?!"  
"What are you talking about? The knife slipped through my hand!" Duncan opposed  
Duncan got up and picked up a round object off of the dock. Courtney was curious to know what the object was. Duncan saw the look What-is-that on Courtney's face. He sighed. "It's a present for Katrina…"  
There laid a beret with Duncan's trademark skull. The skull was still a little bit squared. But there was a huge gash in it where the knife must have slipped. Duncan resumed his business. Courtney sighed. "Duncan we got to get that slash in your wrist bandage. "Then go get the first aid princess because I'm not going." Duncan continued with his carving. Courtney stomped away. She went into her cabin and grabbed to first aid kit. She returned to see Duncan still on the dock staring at the sky. Courtney knelt down next to Duncan. She began to put some medicine on the slash so it wouldn't be more infected. She looked at Duncan to make sure it wasn't stinging him. He didn't flinch he just continued to star at the sky. Courtney frowned. She wrapped his wrist with bandages. She closed the fist aid kit and began to get up. She turned her back on Duncan and walked away. "Hey Courtney…"  
Courtney turned back so quickly that she almost got whiplash. "Yea Duncan" she whispered.  
Duncan took in a breath. "You want to know what happen don't you?"  
Courtney nodded slowly. Duncan heavily sighed. "Come and sit down…" Courtney did as she was told. She examined Duncan before she sat down. Duncan's eyes weren't his usually playful blue, no they where cold, cold as ice, it bore daggers into her heart. Courtney yelped a little from his stare. He began to tell his story.

"After Katrina's heart rate began to go down, I ran to tell a doctor right away. The doctor called for an emergency. I rushed as hard as I could back to her room. I found her heart rate was going back to normal." Duncan paused. "But thanks to old good dumb luck, when I sighed a happy sigh, her heart rate kept on getting faster, faster, and faster!" Her body was trembling. It was shaking the bed. I had no idea what to do. I was shocked. I just finally was able to move forward towards the bed. I was about to hold her hand when."-Duncan took in a breath. "She whispered my name, 'Duncan'. She kept on murmuring about a bright light and how it was so warm! She said it was Welcoming and loving. She kept on murmuring the same thing over and over again. Until she began to shake violently again. She said she was getting scared. She whispered 'sing me my favorite song Duncan please?'" Duncan gulped.  
"I begin to sing her favorite song…"  
"What song was that?" Butted in Courtney.  
"It was you are my Sunshine"  
"After I began to second verse, the doctors had her on a cart and began to wheel her away." Duncan paused.  
"Did she die Duncan?"  
Duncan smirked. "Katrina dieing? I never consider it. But however my family, myself, and herself where consider lucky. Her life wasn't cut short, just her legs…" Courtney didn't understand. "Her legs?"  
Duncan nodded. "She lost her legs a apparently to shock from the shaking, I truly never understood the science behind it…"  
Duncan smirked. "And today is the anniversary of that day we faced Sean."  
Courtney glanced at the sky. It was cloudy, the clouds didn't look very high or happy, they looked low and angry. It was still sprinkling but the rain began to pound on Duncan and Courtney's shoulder. Duncan stared out toward the lake.  
Courtney hugged Duncan. She whimpered. "Duncan I cant imagine how much pain you went through." Duncan hugged Courtney closer. Duncan stayed quiet. The rain poured harder. Duncan cried. You could barely here his sobs. Courtney patted Duncan's shoulder. She let a few tears escape her eyes. The rain began to bruise their skin. Courtney didn't move. She held onto Duncan with all of her might. Duncan's grip began to losing up. He didn't raise his head. He was on the ground snoring. Courtney giggled as he saw her teammate sleep. She grabbed Duncan's wrist and pulled him towards a tree for shelter. Her body began to fell numb. She so much wanted to get back to her cabin. She got off the ground. She had no choice but to drag Duncan all the way to there cabin. Courtney grabbed onto Duncan's arms and began to drag him. His shirt, head, all his body was covered head to toe with mud. Courtney fell only two times and had mud on her knees and face. She finally reached the cabin. She was covered with cold rain, mud, and sweat. She panted hard. She reached for the Doorknob when the door busted open. Courtney sighed in relief. Geoff stood in the doorway staring at Courtney. She handed Duncan to Geoff. She collapsed on her bed and slept. Geoff set Duncan on the floor knowing Duncan would kill him if he woke up on his bed with mud all over him.

::The Next Morning!::

The campers gathered at the Mess hall to see what their new gross meal was. Today it was oatmeal mix with paste and something green, with a side of overcooked eggs…very overcooked. The campers shoved their food away towards Owen. Chris rang a blow horn. The campers clutched their ears.  
"What the Heck Chris?" Shouted Gwen. Chris smiled his goofy smile. "I've got something for everyone…"  
The campers raised their eyebrows in suspicion. Chris had a potato sack in his hands.  
"Ok if we are peeling potato's count me out," said Heather.  
"Noo were not Heather is has something to do with Family." Answered Chris. The campers let out a groan. "Shesh I thought you guy's would like this…" said Chris.  
The campers shuted up and let Chris speak. Chris coughed. "Has you know we have these thing called mail!" Said Chris has he waved his hand like the word mail was magic. The campers sighed. Chris looked disappointed. "Ok so basically I'm trying to be nice and give you some mail I have neglected to give you from your family and friends, so be happy already!" The campers smiled. "Seriously?" asked Geoff. "Oh I can't wait to hear what parties my Bud's have thrown while I was gone!"  
"Is there any care packages?" asked Owen.  
"Hey, hey, hey, were going to share some letters that I feel like we should share soooo lets start with Heather!" Chris pointed at Heather to open her letter.

Heather sighed. "It's from my older sister Brittany…."

Dear Heather,

If you are still acting like a Bitch when you come back home we're letting you stay on that island all alone!"

Love:  
Your Big Sis that's not a Bitch Brittany.

Everyone bursted into laughter. "Geez, Heather I didn't know your family hated you too." Laughed Duncan. Heather steamed with anger. "Well fine Mr. Laughs how about you read yours!" Duncan bit his lip. Chris saw this move. "Oooh sounds juicy, tell us Duncan." Duncan sighed. He tore open the envelope and began to read out aloud.

Duncan,

Home is no more fun with out you, I want to see you more often, Since Chris is looking for a job to do and David goes out every night with Claire. Of course mom and dad are doing their jobs. That leave poor little crippled me on the couch watching the TV show you're on. I laughed so hard when that Courtney girl wouldn't admit she was snuggling you, it was so obvious she was!

Duncan peered up to see Courtney Embarrassed.  
He continued.

I also liked the episode where you played Dodge ball, I always like that part where Geoff gets hit in the face with the ball! No hard feeling to that guy but it is funny! So Duncan when you come back from that show and go back to your cell, after 2 months you better have some really good stories to share! I'll keep on watching you on T.V but don't do anything to reckless, oh and if you get a chance can you tell Trent that Gwen is so crushing on him and to Geoff to get a clue about Bridgett, and one more thing Duncan… I miss you!  
I love you Forever  
Katrina  
P.S Duncan I know you like fire and you haven't burn anything for probably like months so if you ever get this note (because I can tell that Chris might not give it to you because he's a prick) you can burn it! Love you still and always!  
P.S.S Tell D.J he is Cute! To bad he is too old for me… :P  
No one said anything. Geoff and Trent where madly blushing for not realizing that a girl liked them sooner. Duncan got out a lighter and lit the piece of paper on fire and held it in his hands. Everyone watched has the embers where sprinkled on the ground. Chef held onto a fire exchanger incase his precious mess hall caught on fire. Duncan began to giggle. The campers stared at him. "What's so funny?" asked Courtney. Duncan smirked "Seeing your faces after I read that it was priceless." The campers looked at each other to see everyone's face they erupted in laughter. They kept on sharing the letters out loud.

Gwen's little brother wrote that he wished she could stay on that island while her mom wrote how her brother trip and fell down the stairs breaking his wrist.

Geoff's older bro told Geoff that he threw some wicked Parties back home, and he has a surprise when he comes home.

Owen learned that he broke a world record before he left on eating 132 hotdogs under 1 minute.

Everyone was chatting with everyone about there families. Duncan sat in the corner. Courtney came over and sat down next to him. "Why so long?"  
"Because this reminds me of life center crap."  
Courtney agreed. "Today is something important that I have to do. Can you make sure Chris doesn't realize that I am gone?" Courtney nodded. "Count on me but this is the only favor I'm ever going to do for you got that! And also just because I'm doing this doesn't mean I like you!" Duncan got up and left the mess hall. He shooked his head. Duncan went into his cabin. He picked up a piece of paper and pencil. And Wrote.

Hey Katrina!

When I get home from this show and 2 months I'm going to kick your butt for making such a cheesy letter! Oh yea and one more then I forgot to say. I hope Chris and David have a brain and stay with you today because if they don't they better start digging there own graves. I love you too Katrina and Happy Birthday

Love  
Duncan


	9. Epilogue

The T.V clicked one and the televisions remote buttons were pressed furiously. "Hurry Up Katrina we have to see what Duncan is doing!" Yelled Chris. Katrina rolled her eyes. "Oh I'm pretty sure nothing that exciting-HAPPENED!" David and Chris let there jaw drop.  
"No way…" Chris muttered. Katrina fell back laughing. "Oh my gosh Duncan got kissed by Courtney, I knew it would happen!" Katrina held out her palm towards Chris. "Hey you owe me money from the bet now." Chris slumped in his chair and reached for the five bucks he promised Katrina from the bet. "Ok now that's just not fair, I mean he picks up a girl on a T.V show and David still has Claire and I'm dateless and single and I'm older than both of you!" David smirked. "Hey just because girls fall in love with Charming and Handsome guys doesn't that they don't notice you odd, spiky retro hair do, and style." Chris lunged at David grabbing onto his neck. "You Son of a…"  
"HEY!" Katrina yelled Chris and David looked toward Katrina. "What?" asked Chris who still hold onto David's neck. "Listen." David and Chris sat up in there seats. On the Screen was Heather and she read out loud a letter. "What why are there letters?" asked Chris. Katrina hugged a pillow. "Oh no do you think Duncan will read mine?" David erupted in laughter. "What's so funny?" asked Chris. "That girl Heather's letter, oh my God it was so funny!" Chris complained. "It was that funny to make you laugh! Man, dude what did she say?" David let one more giggle out. "Ok she read her letter and it said

Dear Heather,

If you are still acting like a Bitch when you come back home we're letting you stay on that island all alone!"

Love:  
Your Big Sis that's not a Bitch Brittany."  
Chris and Katrina laughed so hard that they fell on the floor. "Hey Katrina you alright?" Katrina whipped the tears form her eyes. "Yeah I'm fine, that was funny." A Shh came from David. "Hey shut up Duncan is reading something." Katrina's eye's stared in disbelief, that was her envelope, that was her stamp, that was her letter being read off on national T.V. She groaned with embarrassment. He ended with the P.S.S line. Chris and David muffled their laughs in a pillow. "Oh my God, you sent that?" burst out laughing Chris. "Oh shut up!" Shouted Katrina. She threw her pillow at Chris and nailed him directly. Chris raised an eyebrow. "Are you challenging me?" he got up and walked towards Katrina. They stared eye in eye now. "Maybe so, maybe not." Chris grinned. " Bring it little women." Katrina giggled. "Be careful of what you say~" she singed. They got in a wrestling match. Katrina holds onto Chris's back and wrestles him to the ground. "Hurry David the weapons!" cried Katrina. David comes back with two water guns. "Here Katrina." He tossed her a gun. Katrina grabbed it and squirted water into Chris's ear. "Ah, That's cold!" Katrina still on his back squirted Chris until it was all gone. Chris was dripping wet head to tail with water. "Oh, your so in trouble when mom and dad get home your dead." The front door opened and stepped in was two police officers. "Kids where home. Did anything happen?" Chris began to walk towards his lovable parents. But David grabbed him and held his hand over his mouth and walked away with him. Katrina's mom walked in the room. "Why is there water on my floor?" Katrina bit her lip. "Umm…Sorry mom my hand slip and my water fell on the ground, Chris and David went to get some towels." Katrina's mom gave Katrina a kiss on her head. "Aw, you my perfect angel never, lying." Katrina grimace doesn't that pound on the guilt. Her dad entered the room. "Hey did anything happen to Duncan on the T.V show?" David came back in with a towel. "Yeah, he was able to pick up a girl on the island and he totally had a make out scene with her." His dad laughed. "Was it the Courtney girl?" Katrina nodded her head. "I knew it! Where is Chris he owe's me money now!" Shouted their dad as he tries to hunt down Chris. Katrina smiled at the T.V as the credits began to role. Chris was running around the house. "Boy, get back here I want my money now!" Chris looked back. "Then put the taser away!" Katrina's mom sighed. "Honey, what did we say about raising weapons against the children?" Her mom began to walk away. Katrina looked towards David. He smiled back at her. "Do you miss him David?" David scoffed. "Of course I missed him he is my baby bro, and the house is so dull and boring without him, I mean I don't hear the fights Chris and Duncan have at 11'o'clock in the morning or Chris, Duncan, and I play xbox at 5 am." Katrina smiled. Chris was smashed up against the window to the living room. David jump. "What the hell?" Chris placed his hands on the wall as his dad padded him down to see where his wallet was. His farther picked up his wallet and took out ten bucks. "Pleasure doing business with you." His farther left. Chris and his Mother entered the houses again. His mother looked at him. "Chris why are you all wet?" Katrina laughed.

Duncan your missing out on all the fun, come home soon, because we all really miss you!

Katrina was lifted into her wheel chair and sat at the table for dinner. "Great leftover meat loaf again." Complain Chris. David shoved the meat loaf down Chris's throat "eat it so Dad doesn't bring out the taser again." Katrina giggled.

I swear Duncan you are missing the fun.


End file.
